Advancements in communication technologies have permitted the development and deployment of new types of communication systems and new types of communication devices operable in such systems. The availability of such systems through which to communicate has, for many, become a practical necessity of everyday life.
Cellular communication systems, and other radio communication systems, are exemplary of communication systems that are used by many. The network infrastructures of cellular communication systems have been installed to encompass significant portions of the populated areas of the world. A wireless device, sometimes referred to as a mobile device or mobile station, is used to communicate by way of the network infrastructure. When a wireless device is positioned within the coverage area of the network infrastructure and granted access to communicate by way of the network infrastructure, a user is able to carry out a communication service with a remote location by way of the network infrastructure. Communications are effectuated using a wireless device positioned at almost any location encompassed by the network infrastructure of the communication system.
Other wireless communication systems, such as WLANs (Wireless Local Area Networks), exhibit various of the communication attributes of cellular communication systems. Use of WLANs, as well as other radio communication systems, is also frequently made to carry out communication services.
Successive generations of cellular, and other, communication systems have been developed and deployed. First-generation systems that were first deployed provided for voice communication services and limited data communication services. Successor-generation systems generally provide for more data-intensive communication services as well as the services provided by prior-deployed communication systems. New-generation systems, for instance, provide for the communication of large amounts of data to permit data-intensive communication services to be performed.
Wireless devices operable in a cellular communication system are typically of small dimensions and weights. The devices are typically of sizes and weights to permit the devices easily to be hand-carried by a user. And, such devices are regularly hand-carried by the user, or otherwise maintained at, or close to, the user so that the wireless device is available, when needed, to carry out a communication service. The network infrastructures are operated by network operators. And, network operators sometimes operate networks that are national, or sometimes international, in scope.
Due to the portability of wireless devices that permit the wireless devices easily to be carried by a user, a wireless device exhibits the same mobility as the user that carries the device. If, for instance, the user travels, the wireless device, carried by the user, travels along with the user. The travel might be limited, such as the travel of the user during a daily commute between typical home and work locations. But, if the user travels longer distances, for instance, travels by air or otherwise travels a significant distance, the wireless device, carried with the user, correspondingly travels a significant distance.
The repositioning of the wireless device at the new location might require registration of the wireless device at a different network, such as a network with which the operator of a home network associated with the wireless has a roaming agreement. The registration, if needed, of the wireless device at the new network permits connection of the wireless device in communication connectivity with the network so that a communication service can be carried out by, or with, the wireless device.
Pursuant to registration, and as well as at other times during operability of the wireless device, operating parameters are provided to the wireless device, either automatically or responsive to query by the wireless device. The operational parameters are used pursuant to operation of the wireless device to permit communication connectivity as well as to define and to control aspects of operation of the wireless device.
When the wireless device is repositioned at the new location, sometimes, not only is the geographical positioning changed, but, further, the local time in the area at which the wireless device is positioned is also be changed relative to the local time at which the wireless device was previously positioned. Changes in local time, such as the result of changing into, or out of, daylight savings time, or other local time change, might cause the local time to change.
While various of the operation parameters provided to the wireless device provide for an inference to be drawn of the local time and time zone, time zone in which the wireless device is positioned. Additionally, the parameters that are provided to the wireless device might not be current or available, and if available, the parameter, might not be accurate or might even be incorrect.
A solution to these, and other, problems of the existing art are therefore needed.
It is in light of this background information that the significant improvements of the present disclosure have evolved.